


Adore

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Holly attend the Star Trek Into Darkness premiere and make their relationship public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore

Ah, the sweet stench of New York City. 

She had been in her home country for approximately two minutes and she wished that she and her boyfriend were back in London curled up on his sofa. 

"Customs, I suppose." Benedict murmured from beside her, slowing to a stop. Smiling up at him, she took her carry-on bag from his gentlemanly grasp. "Wait for me on the other side?"

"Nah. I'm going to go the hotel by myself." Holly teased, lifting her head to cup his sharp jawline. He grinned and scrunched his nose to tame his laughter. Kissing her palm, he turned towards the international visitors line. After parting ways, Holly turned her phone to to find a missed call from her dad. Knowing she couldn't call him in the process of Customs, she slid it into her back pocket. 

Another few minutes passed and her phone vibrated just as she reached the front of the line. Sneaking a peek, she found a text from her favorite person with a heart and kissy face. With a blush, she lifted her head to find him avoiding her curious gaze with a smirk. 

"Miss, you're next." the Homeland Security worker said, clearing his throat. 

"Yes, sorry." she muttered, hurrying over to the open desk and handing the agent her passport, Customs sheet, and United Kingdom work visa. 

"Where are you headed, Miss?" he asked, sliding the visa back to her and scanning her passport into the computer. 

"The Chatwal and the Star Trek Into Darkness premiere." she answered, lifting her gaze to find Benedict just a few desks down. He grinned and winked, making her giddy and excited as a school girl. 

"How long is your stay?" 

"3 days." Holly answered, willing the smile off her lips. 

"All set." the guard cleared his throat uncomfortably, handing her the passport. 

"Thank you." she blushed, scurrying over to a smirking Benedict. "He thought I was insane, no thanks to you." she muttered as he took her bag back and slung it over his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his. 

"Aren't you? Didn't we establish this already?" he teased, kissing her forehead as she gave him a look. 

"Maybe, but we're supposed to keep that our little secret." she played along, walking beside him as they began to exit the terminal. "Ben, what about out luggage?" 

"It's automatically transported to our hotel, love." he informed her, pulling her closer as paparazzi readied their cameras. "Hold my hand tightly. Don't let go." 

"Okay." Holly answered, voice shaking nervously. She walked just behind him, clutching his hand as the paparazzi swarmed them. Flashes were everywhere. People were yelling to him… and surprisingly her. 

"Benedict, who is this lovely lady?" 

"Are you excited for the premiere tonight?" 

"Any truth to the rumors that you play Khan in the movie?" 

"Get in, love." he instructed calmly, pulling her towards the open car door. She obeyed quickly, sliding in and releasing his hand. Benedict followed her, setting their bags on the floor. As the driver closed the door, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close against his side. 

"That… was insane." Holly remarked with a shaky laugh, her hand squeezing his thigh. 

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his hand massaging her neck gently beneath her long, curly red hair. 

"Oh, yes… I just didn't think about the whole 'Benedict Cumberbatch, superstar actor' thing." she shrugged. 

"I'm still your Ben." he said quietly, kissing her cheek. "This newfound fame will never change me." Holly smiled up at him, her hand moving to rest on his chest. 

"I know that." her smile widened as he bent down to kiss her tenderly. Pulling away, he squeezed her hip and joined her in watching the city speed by. Her hand rested on his thigh as they took everything in. They arrived at the hotel moments later and Holly had to retain her gasp as they walked through the lobby together. No words were worthy of its glimmering gold. Benedict pulled her along gently to the check in and then to the elevator, where they rode up to their room. 

"Is it too over the top?" he asked quietly, squeezing her hip. 

"Oh no. I've just never stayed in a place like this before." she answered, smiling up at him. 

"You deserve all this and more, love." he said quietly, kissing the side of her head as they disembarked the elevator and headed down a long hallway. 

"You're the sweetest man I know." she whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. Then he opened the door to reveal the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was huge! She was used to the traditional little dives, but this… oh…

"Do you like it?" Benedict asked hopefully from beside her. She nodded excitedly, adventuring into the master bedroom. He followed with an amused grin, holding her hand.

"Oh yes, this will do." she teased, scrunching her nose. 

"It better." he growled playfully, scooping her up into his arms and throwing her onto the bed. Holly threw her head back in a laugh as he crawled up to hover over her. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to hers sweetly, tongue begging for entrance. She allowed it his advances, her arms winding around him and pulling him close. Benedict caressed every inch of her mouth, earning small sounds from her throat. He pulled away reluctantly, smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead. 

"I wasn't done." she whimpered, nuzzling her nose against his. 

"Later." he murmured, "Right now we have to get ready." With a groan, he rolled off her and headed for their bags. Holly watched him, slowly sliding off the bed and padding over to him. 

"You're not allowed to see my dress yet." she informed him and received a wide-eyed and gaping Benedict. "It's a surprise." She teased, patting his ass and closing his mouth as she walked by him on her way to the bathroom. 

Once she was in the bathroom, she allowed herself a giggle and began to get to work. She took a quick shower to freshen herself after their long flight first. After drying off, Holly pulled her strapless dress up her body and zipped the side of it in place. It was a black floor length number covered in a glittering floral pattern and partnered with simple black flowers. Smiling to herself, she adjusted the bodice and walked to her suitcase, pulling out her electric blue pumps. If Benedict could get away with wearing crazy shoes, so could she. 

"Can I see yet?" Benedict called, muffled by the door. 

"Not quite." she called back, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing as he groaned. 

Holly continued the process, leaving her hair naturally curly and braiding two small pieces of hair on either side of her head to clip at the back. After spraying it with a bit of hairspray to hold it in place, she started in on her makeup. She left it simple with a smoky eye shadow and eyeliner combination, her usual mascara, and pink lipstick. Once finished, she looked herself over with an accomplished grin. The only thing left to do was to show her patiently waiting boyfriend. 

When she opened the door, Benedict was standing in from of the full length mirror adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. His eyes met hers and she practically burst from giddiness as his mouth dropped open in awe. The man turned towards her and slowly approached, arms sliding around her waist and pulling her into a sweet kiss. "You look absolutely stunning, Holly." 

"Thank you." she said quietly, her cheeks blushing wildly. Her hands smoothed his shirt down to his hips and gently adjusted his pants. 

"So domestic, we are." Benedict remarked quietly, smiling as she tied his tie for him. 

"You look very handsome." Holly told him, "Your Cumber Collective will be drooling." It was his turn to blush, pulling on his suit jacket on and buttoning the single button. Benedict took her hand and gently twirled her to show off her shimmering dress. 

"Absolutely magnificent." he commented, placing her hand in the crook of his arm. "Are you ready to go?" 

"I am." she confirmed, taking his hand as he put his phone into his pocket along with his wallet. 

"Don't you want your phone?" he asked, holding it out to her.

"No. Tonight is about you. No interruptions." she smiled. Benedict shook his head in amazement, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

"I adore you." he whispered. holly thought that her heart had combusted right then and there. At this point in their relationship, she was sure that 'adore' could be on its way to become 'love.' 

"And I you, Ben." she said shakily. With a tender smile, he whisked her down to the car and held her as the rode to the premiere. As the pulled up to the beginning of the red carpet, Benedict whispered to her that she looked beautiful and not to be nervous. The door soon opened and they were on their way. Benedict slid out first then held his hand out to her with an encouraging smile. Holly took it gratefully, sliding out of the car and into his comforting arm. 

The crowd was going absolutely insane for him. Girls were crying, men cheering, paparazzi frantically snapping pictures of the two of them. "Smile, darling." he said softly, squeezing her hip. Holly did, slipping her arm his lover's back. They walked side-by-side, making their way through the sea of paparazzi and interviewers. As the video interviews were recorded, holly stood off to the side patiently, chatting with Alice Eve and Zoe Saldana, who were both extremely comforting and understanding of hose overwhelming this situation was. 

Benedict kept a protective eyes on her through his interviews, happy that his two co-stars had taken his nervous girlfriend under their wings. He returned to her side, greeting Alice and Zoe before heading over to sign a few things for fans. 

"Benedict, your girlfriends is gorgeous!" one voice announced, making Holly's cheeks pinken. 

"Thank you." she said, clasping her hands in front of her. He grinned back at her knowingly. 

"I love your shoes!" another voice called, which caught Benedict's attention. 

"I haven't seen them yet… may I?" 

"Of course." she said, supporting herself on his shoulder and lifting her foot from under her dress. Benedict licked his lips in approval. 

"Those are quite beautiful." he agreed with a wink, reluctantly turning his attention back to the fans. Holly fell back once again, allowing him some space. She took this time to take in how extravagant this even really was. Never had she seen this many people in one place. And with so much energy!

Benedict finished with his fans and turned to find his lovely girlfriend staring off into the distance with her hands clasped in front of her. With a smile, he sauntered over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Holly beamed up at him, taking his hand as he offered it. 

"They really liked you." he remarked, leading her into the theatre where the after party would be. Holly hadn't seen the film yet, but Benedict had promised to get her a copy of it so she could watch it soon. 

"I'm glad. I would worry if they didn't." she confessed, resting her head against his shoulder as he ordered drinks for the both of them. Benedict smiled gently and kissed her forehead. The rest of their night consisted of chatting with Benedict's co-stars and some of the crew. They danced a little bit, laughing at each other's "moves." Then they found themselves leaving the party, a bit tipsy and giggly, but very coherent. At some point in the night, it had begun to rain, they found as they stood under the overhang of the building. 

Benedict smiled, letting Holly pull him out into the rain. Her hands slid beneath his suit jacket to rest on his lower back. They swayed back and forth silently, the rain soaking them to the bone. 

"Thank you for tonight." she said quietly, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. 

"It was my pleasure." he whispered, his hand brushing her soaked locks from her face. Benedict leaned down and kissed her gently, pulling her impossibly close. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The smell of the rain, the nature of the night, and the spark between them ignited a passion that they had both been suppressing for the first month of their relationship. He slowly ran his hand down her back and to her ass, squeezing gently. Holly gasped, hands pulling his head towards hers hungrily. "Maybe… we should… go back to the… hotel…" he mumbled in between her kisses, tangling his hand in her hair. She nodded and he hailed a cab, slipping his suit coat around her gently. 

The cab pulled up beside them and Benedict quickly opened the door for her and gently ushering her inside. As soon as he had informed the cabbie of their destination, Holly turned his face towards her and kissed him deeply, taking the lead. 

The journey to the hotel was a complete blur, tongues battling for dominance, whispers of encouragement and groans of approval. Holly could barely drag herself away from his body. The couple practically ran to their room, chests heaving as they recovered in the elevator. And then they were there, standing in the beautiful master bedroom. 

Benedict backed her up towards the bed, his lips caressing hers in a heated, seemingly desperate kiss. Her fingers tightened around his shirt to maintain some semblance of composure as he quickly unzipped the back of her dress and pushed it to the floor. His long, nimble fingers danced down her spine and held her close. A small sigh left her lips as she turned her attention to his neck, placing sweet kisses on each of his freckles and moles. Benedict sighed happily, his hand reaching up to unclip her hair and allow it to blanket her pale, freckled shoulders. Her hands took his neck and pulled him towards her lips once again. 

"Holly," he whispered back to her, his large hands running down her arms and to her hands, gently pulling them behind her back and forcing her body closer to his. A gasp left her lips as he lowered his lips to her neck, marking her freckled skin. 

"Benedict," she scolded, receiving a smirk against her ear. 

"It's a good thing we're headed home tomorrow, yes?" he said as the back of her knees bumped against the bed and she fell, red curls and arms sprawled out across the bedspread. "You look delectable, my love." Holly moaned as his fingers toyed with the band of her panties. 

"Please, Ben." she groaned, squirming impatiently. The couple had waited long enough for this moment and she wasn't quite sure how much more of his teasing she could take. Benedict slowly crawled up the length of her body, never ceasing their eye contact. A shiver raced down her spine and wracked her entire body. 

"Are you cold, darling?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently. A small, content sigh left her lips. 

"Something like that." she replied, pulling him as close as possible. "Please."

"Please what, darling?" he murmured. "What do you need?"

"You, Ben… only you." Holly whimpered as he positioned himself at her entrance. When had he magically put on a condom? It didn't even matter at this point; Benedict was pushing himself inside of her and filling her to the brim. Once all the way inside, he stared down into her eyes intensely. His dyed hair which had been gelled back for the premiere now fell over his face, making him look even more handsome and disheveled in the moment. 

Benedict began to move, withdrawing his hips and pushing back up against her. She closed her eyes and absorbed the bliss between their bodies. He watched her intently, studying every gasp and moan that left her beautifully swollen lips. A pleasured groan of his own escaped his throat as he lifted himself up onto his forearms. Their foreheads pressed together as he rocked against her. 

"You feel amazing, love." he breathed, kissing her gently. 

"God, Ben." she whimpered, biting her bottom lip. Benedict growled, running a hand over her long hair and leaning down to tug her bottom lip from her teeth. "Faster." Holly pleaded, clutching his arms. He obeyed, bucking into her with a faster pattern. "Yes!" she cried out, one hand trailing down his back only to scrape her nails up the length of his spine. He brought her closer and closer, biting his bottom lip in furious concentration. "Don't stop." she whimpered, burying her face against his shoulder. 

"Look into my eyes." he begged quietly. She obeyed, shyly bringing her eyes to his. "Don't be bashful, love. Accept the pleasure that you deserve." Each thrust grew sloppier as they came closer to their release. "Come for me, my darling." 

And she did. Hard. 

Her wall constricted around him, her body holding his tightly to hers. Her entire form shook against him, nails digging into his flesh. Benedict shouted into his release, hands gripping her hips tight enough to bruise. 

"I adore you… oh, I adore you." he breathed, kissing the crown of her head as he rolled off the top of her and pulled her recovering form against his side.


End file.
